


The Long Wait

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha and Steve move past friendship.





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dream, I swear!

Natasha was suddenly awake. She lay completely still, trying to assess whether whatever woke her was a threat. Then she felt it. The bed was moving slightly. It was Steve and she knew what he was doing. He was trying to be quiet, but he made tiny little sounds, too. 

They ended up sharing a bed sometimes. Being on the run didn’t pay well and they had to double up sometimes. Aside from a kiss now and again, they’d avoided romantic entanglements, though she was sure that he was as attracted to her as she was to him. 

Telling herself ‘what the hell,’ she moved over close to him, pressing herself against his back. She put her right arm over his body at his waist and touched his hand, the hand that had been stroking his cock. She thought he was going to protest for a moment. 

“Let me,” she whispered into his ear. 

He moved his hand away, letting her touch him. He was hard, rock hard and already a little slick from his own lubricant. He thrust into her hand, still trying not to make much sound. 

She kissed the back of his neck as she touched him. 

“If you want something a little more personal, we can do that,” she told him. “Turn over onto your back. Tell me what you want.”

She knew before he indicated what he wanted, that he wanted her mouth on him. He looked at her when he turned over. “Please?” he asked. 

“Tell me what you want, Rogers.” She was going to make him at least ask. 

“Suck me, Natasha. Please.” 

The ‘please’ was enough to melt her. She kissed her way down, stopping first to kiss his lips. He started to say something, but she kissed his words away. She pulled his shirt up and kissed his chest then down his belly. He’d pulled his sweats down far enough to touch himself and she pushed them down farther. 

When he moved to touch himself, she gently smacked his hand away and took him into her hand. Grinning at him, she began to lick at him like a big lollypop, lapping her tongue up the underside several times. She licked his testicles, rubbing her nose against him and inhaling his male musk. 

He trembled. He sucked in a hard breath as she ran the tip of her tongue up the vein on the lower side. She did it several times, then stopped before he became aroused enough to come. She wanted to draw it out a bit, hoping that it would be even sweeter for him if he had to wait a little longer. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” he told her as he wrapped his hand in her silvery hair. “It just never seemed the right time to say anything.” 

“I’ve wanted you, too. You’re my best friend.” She followed her words with action, licking the tiny opening then taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. 

“N’tasha!” He arched his hips and grabbed the sheets with both hands. “Feels so good.” 

She slipped her hand down over him, too, making more friction, pushing him closer. He moaned and bucked beneath her, but she kept going, kept up her pace. 

The sounds he made were unintelligible and unmistakable as he came hard and fast. She licked and stroked him until he was still, done. 

“We both have on too many clothes,” she said as she sat up and pulled her white t-shirt off and tossed it out of the bed. Steve watched Natasha as she stood and hurriedly removed her shorts. Naked, she lay back down beside him, pressing her body against his side. 

Steve got out of his clothes and returned to Natasha, lying facing her. He put a hand on her face. He kissed her, then pulled her close. He kissed her neck and shoulders then put his hands on her breasts, touching them before kissing them and sucking each nipple until Natasha moaned. 

He looked up at her. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” 

She pulled his head back to her chest. “Do it again, then.” 

He did, kissing his way down her belly to the diamond of hair and the tiny spider tattoo beside it. He traced the outline of the tattoo with his finger, then kissed it. She reached down and touched herself, guiding him to her wet opening. He darted his tongue inside as she rubbed her clitoris. She squirmed and pushed against his mouth, indicating that she wanted more. He slipped two fingers inside her. She grabbed his hair and wrapped her legs around the sides of his head. She rode his hand until she came, her body squeezing his fingers. Hard. 

“Steve!” she called out, breathlessly. 

As soon as her inner tremors stopped, he slipped his hand free and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. He grabbed her hips and moved her so he could thrust into her and he did, all of him in one long push. 

“I’ve been wanting to do _this_ for a long time,” Natasha said, grinning down at him. She braced one hand on the headboard and lifted his head to her breast with the other. He grabbed her nipple between his teeth and tugged gently, then not as gently as she began to grind her hips against him. 

She pulled him deeper. 

“Natasha!” He grabbed her hips and held them tight, her muscles flexing as she rode him.   
She leaned down to kiss him, putting a hand on either side of his head as she did so. The change in position hit the perfect place for her. She cried out his name as he followed her. He kissed her again and again. She collapsed on top of him, kissing his cheek as she did. 

She fell asleep on top of him, with him still attached, more or less. When she woke later, he was a bit firmer than when she drifted off. 

“Again?” She grinned at him. 

“It’s been awhile.”

“How long?” She assumed he’d been with some of the SHIELD girls she’d fixed him up with. 

“Seventy-five years, give or take.” He rolled her over so he was on top this time. 

“Seriously?”

“I’m picky. Now hush and let me do this.”

She did. 

He kissed her and began to move.


End file.
